Mianhae
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Ryeowook dijodohkan oleh seorang namja yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, orang yang ia cintai tidak mencintainya. Dapatkah ryeowook membuat orang itu menjadi mencintainya?. FF YeWook / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : YeWook **

**Slight : KyuWook dan KyuMin **

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo (s) **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**. **

**. **

**Author **

Pagi yang cerah dikota seoul, terlihat disalah satu gereja yang cukup besar terletak di tengah kota seoul terlihat begitu banyak orang yang memakai pakaian formal bagi pria dan pakaian yang sangat indah bagi wanita. Mereka semua akan menyaksikan pernikahan salah satu putra konglomerat yang terkenal di seoul, korea selatan.

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat seorang namja mungil memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jas yang berwarna merah muda menambahkan keimutan namja mingil tersebut. Sepertinya namja tersebut dilanda masalah. Mungkin bagi semua orang hari pernikahan adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu dan sangat bahagia. Tapi, tidak bagi namja ini. disatu sisi ia sangat bahagia karna akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi di sisi lainnya ia sangat sedih karna orang yang dia cintai tidak mencintainya.

**Tok... Tok... **

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkan pemuda manis ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"silahkan." Pemuda mungil itu mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk. Orang itu sangat tampan, memakai pakaian formal, memilki tubuh tinggi dan memilki rambut berwarna coklat keemasan. "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya namja tersebut. "sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik orang lain dan kita pasti jarang bertemu."pemuda itu berjalaan menuju kursi yang tak jauh dari orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"tidak. Kita pasti bertemu, Ya walaupun tidak sesering dulu. Makanya segeralah kau mencari pasangan, jika kau tidak ingin sendiri." ujar namja mungil itu sambil menghadap kearah namja tampan itu.

"aku sudah mendapatkannya." Jawab namja itu. "benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya namja mungil itu dengan antusias. "tapi, sayangnya dia telah akan menjadi milik orang lain." Namja itu tersebyum getir mendengar perkataannya.

"Mwo?" belum pemuda manis itu memberikan pertanyaan berikutnya, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kriet~

"Sudah waktunya."seorang namja paruh baya memberitahukan jika acara akan segera di mulai. "Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau ada disin? Sudah waktunya memulai pemberkatan" kata namja paruh baya kepada orang yang dipanggilnya kyuhyun. "Aa~ ne ahjussi. Kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul." Jawab namja tampan itu –kyuhyun- .

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanya ahjussi itu pada namja manis tersebut. Ha~ sejenak pemuda manis itu menghela nafas panjang. "sudah" ia menggandeng lenganh namja paruh baya tersebut. "Wook-ie, faighting!" kyuhyun memberikan semangat kepada wookie –pemuda manis-. Wookie membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Sejenak, kyuhyun melihat punggung wookie sambil tersenyum getir yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu dan menyisakan kyuhyun tang masih berada di ruangan tersebut. Sendiri.

'Semoga kau bahagia wookie' kyuhyun membatin sambil berlalu dari ruangan yang akan tempat wookie dan calon suaminya mengikat janji suci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Hollaa \(^o^)/ saya datang dengan ff baru. Sebenarnya sih udah lama saaya buat nie ff di fb. Dan baru sekarang saya bisa postnya di ffn :D . Tolong reviewnya ya, kalau reviewnya banyak maka saya akan update kilat. Tapi kalau sedikit, ya kalian harus tunggu agak lama :v karna ntar lagi saya akan Ujian Semester jadi harus fokus belajar ^_~ . oke ditunggu reviewnya dan terimakasih sudah membaca #bow **

**Thank You, Gamsahamnida, Xie xie dan Terimakasih **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook **

**Slight : KyuWook and KyuMin **

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo (s) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**Author POV **

Di depan altar sudah berdiri seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan, memakai jas berwarna hitam, dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger manis di kerah kemeja berwarna putih. Menambahkan kadar ketampanan namja tersebut. Dia Kim Jong Woon, calon suami wookie-namja manis tadi.

Clek~

Pntu gereja terbuka. Menampakan seorang namja manis yang digandeng oleh namja paruh baya. Setelah sampai di depan jong woon, namja paruh baya itu memindahkan tangan mungil wookie ke lengan jong woon. Secara serentak, mereka berjalan menuju pendeta yang akan mengikat mereka dalam janji pernikahan.

'Kim jong woon, apa kau bersedia menerima kim ryeowook sebagai 'istri'mu dalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal menjemput kalian?' tanya sang pendeta kepada jong woon.

"ne, saya bersedia." Jawab jongwoon tanpa halangan sedikit pun

'Kim ryeowook, apa kau bersediamenerima kim jong woon sebagai 'suami'mu dalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal menjemput kalian?' tanya sang pendeta pada wookie

"ne, sa.. saya ber.. bersedia" jawab ryeowook dengan susah payah.

'Baiklah, sekarang kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Silahkan mempelai menukar cincin dan mencium pasangannya. Setelah menukar cincin, yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wookie dan dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka suadh menemprl. Hanya menempel tidak lebih.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya yesung melepaskan ciumannya pada wookie. Dan semua hadirin yang datang bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Tetapi, tidak bagi seorang nmja tampan- kyuhyun- ia nampak melihat pasangan baru suami-istri itu dengan senyuman miris.

**Kyuhyun POV **

Setelah acara pernikahan sahabatku, ah bukan mungkin lebih dari sahabat. Aku langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, dan tentu saja setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat'. Jika kalian tanya maksudnya, aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku dan ryeowook adalah sahabt dekta, kami satu panti asuhan. Ya, ryeowook seorang yatim piatu sama sepertiku. Yang kudengar dari ceritanya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat iya masih berumur 5 tahun.

Seorang ahjumma yang kukenal bekerja dipanti, melihat ryeowook yang menangis di samping makam orang tuanya dan ahjumma tersebut membawanya kepanti asuhan tempat ia dan aku tinggal dulu. Aku mulai menyukainya saat ia masuk sekolah menengah atas (SMA). Saat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, ia mengatakan ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang ia sukai selama ia duduk dibangku SMA. Dia menyukai sunbaenya yang sekarang ini menjadi suaminya.

Saat mendengar itu, sesuatu menghantam dadaku. Rasanya sangat sakit dan rasa sakit masih ada sampai sekarang, perasaan itu masih ku pendam hingga saat ini.

**Author POV **

Setelah acara pemberkatan dan sudah mengucapkan selamat, Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. jika ia berlama-lamadisana, maka hatinya akan menjadi sakit. Ia memasuki sebuah club yang cukup ramai. Tapi, belum sepenuhnya kyuhyun sampai didepan atau mungkin masuk, seseorang menabraknya.

Bruk

**Back to YeWook **

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, Jongwoon dan ryeowook kembali apartement yang sudah di siapkan oleh kedua orang tua jongwoon. Selama di perjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua hingga mereka sampai di apartement mereka berdua.

"Disini ada dua kamar. Kau memakai kamra yang berada di sebelah kiri." Ucap Jong Woon dingin dan datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan ryeowook yang berada di ruang tengah masuk ke kamar pribadinya. Ryeowook menatap pintu berwarna putih yang tertutup dengan tatapan sedih.

'Hah~' ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menari koper yang berisi pakaiannya.

Clek

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar tersebut, ia melihat keseluruhan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Ryeowook kembali dengan kata-kata jong woon saat mereka masih di tempat pernikahan mereka.

'hah~ kim ryeowook kau pasti bisa merubahnya. Faighting!' ryeowook memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

**Author POV **

Pagi menjelang, seorang namja tampan yang masih dengan selimutnya terganggu akibat cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya lewat fentilasi. Dengan malas, namja tersebut bangun dari ranjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Langkah namja itu berhenti dikarenakan mencium aroma yang sangat lezat. 'siapa yang memasak?'

Puk

Cukup lama ia berpikir, akhirnya namja tersebut ingat. 'ah aku lupa, jika aku sudah menikah.' Jongwoon –namja tersebut- kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berangkay ke kantor.

Didapur, seorang namja mungil sedang asik dengan acara memasaknya, namja mungil tersebut menata sarapan paginya di atas meja makan. 'Sarapan sudah siap, sekarang tinggal menunggu Jong Woon Hyung' gumamnya pelan dan tak lupa pula senyum manis yang masih menghias wajah imutnya.

Tak berselang lama, seorang namja tampan turun dengan memakai pakaian yang rapi. Memakai kemeja putih, dasi berwarna hitam senada dengan jas yang ia pakai menambahka kesan tampan dan karisma pada namja itu.

"Hyung, sarapa sudah siap. Sebelum ke-" belum selesai ryeowook bicara, ucapannya terpotong oleh ucapa jongwoon yang terkesan datar. "aku sarapan di kantor" dan yesung berlalu meninggalkan ryeowook yang masih mematung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera ia menghapus airmatanya yang sudah lolos dari matanya.

'Hah, kau harus bersabar wookie, kau pasti bisa merubah sikapnya yang dingin kepadamu.'ucap ryeowook memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. dan akhirnya ryeowook hanya sendiri menghabiskan sarapannya.

**Ryeowook POV **

Kukira aku bisa menikmati sarapan pagi bersama 'suami'ku. Suami? Aku saja ragu ia menganggapku sebagai istrinya. 3 jam lagi kuliahku dimulai. Ah ya, kenalkan namaku kim ryeowook , aku mahasiswa di Inha University. Aku mengambil jurusan musik. Ah sudah dulu ya perkenalannya. Aku ingin bersiap-siap menuju ke apartement sahabatku kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia kurang enak badan makanya aku ingin menjenguknya. Baiklah aku ingin segera membersihkan badanku ini.

**Author POV **

Wookie menggendarai mobilnya menuju apartement kyuhyun. Sesampainya di depan bangunanyang cukup besar dan elit. Ryeowook memasuki lift untuk sampai di lantai 5.

Sesampainya di lantai 5, ryeowook segera melangkahkan kakinya ke apartement kyuhyun.

**Disalah satu ruangan... **

'Eugghh'

Leguh seseorang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebal. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sangat pusing dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

'Dimana aku sekarang?' ucap namja itu sambil memegang kepala yang sangat pusing. "aduh.. kepalaku" ujarnya sambil mengambil air putih yang berada dimeja sebelah ranjang yang ia tiduri. Sejenak ia mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam.

**Flash back **

Seorang namja imut tengah mabuk sambil mengingau yang tak jelas. "tuhan, sangat tidak adil. Kenapa ia mengambil semua dariku? Eomma, appa bahkan adikku pun diambil olehnya. Apa dosaku terlalu besar eoh?" namja imut itu berbicara yang tak jelas. seseorang yang setengah mabuk menghampirinya.

"hey manis" ucap orang itu sambil memegang daku sungmin."jangan sentuh aku" dalam satu tarikan, sungmin-namja imut itu- membuat orang yang menganggunya terbanting dan membuat club tersebut heboh. "jangan pernah menyentuhku pabbo!" kata sungmin sambil memukul wajah orang tersebut.

"yakk! Kau sudah mabuk. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Salah seorang paruh baya yang sepertinya pemilik club tersenut mengusir sungmin yang sudah mabuk. "kau membuat ricuh isi barku sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini.", "yaakk! Ahjussi aku masih ingin minum." Jawab sungmin . "tidak! Kau harus keluar." Sungmin ditarik paksa keluar club dan saat itu ia menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

"tolong kau antarkan dia pulang. Dia sudah meabuk berat" dan saat itu sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

**Flashback off **

"Aku baru ingat" saat sungmin ingin kekamar mandi, suara bel berbunyi, mau tak mau sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartement tersebut tanpa melihat penampilannya.

Saat tiba didepan pintu, sungmin langsung membuanya.

"Kyuhyun, apa be-" ucapan ryeowook –orang yang berkunjung ke apartement kyuhyun- terputus karena yang membuka pintu tersebut bukaqn kyuhyun. "kau siapa?" tanya ryeowook terkejut. "eoh?", "hyung, kapan kau tiba?" suara lain mengalihkan pandangan ryeowook dan ia kembali terkejut melihat penampilan kyuhyun.

"OMO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Haha :D bagaimana? Ini ff terakhir sebelum menghadapi ujian :D . tolong reviewnya readers ^^v dan doakan semoga ujiannya sukses. **

**Gomawo sudah baca ^^V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook **

**Slight : KyuMin and HaeHyuk **

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo (s) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**Author POV **

Kini ryeowook , kyuhyun dan sungmin duduk di ruang tengah yang ada di apartement kyuhyun, setelah ryeowook memukul kyuhyun yang tidak tidak.

"Cepat jelaskan!" ucap ryeowook dengan nada tegasnya. "hah~ aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya hyung. Aku menolongnya saat ia sedang mabuk lalu dia pingsan. Dan aku membawanya ke apartementku karena aku tidak tau dia tinggal dimana." Jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Mianhae" ucap sungmin lirih karena ia merasa bersalah membuat dua orang yang ada didepannya berkelahi karenanya.

"Ah~ gweanchana hyung." Ucap ryeowook pada sungmin. "ku kira kyuhyun menculikmu dan memperkosamu" lanjut ryeowook sambil melihat kyuhyun tajam.

"yakk! Hyung-", "aish.. sudahlah kyu" ryeowook memotong protesan kyuhyun. "Hyung, kau tinggal dimana?" ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun ke sungmin dan menanyakan tempa tinggal namja manis itu.

"aku tidak tau. sekarang aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal."ucap sungmin sambil menahan isak tangisnya. "Mian hyung". Ujar ryeowook sambil memeluk sungmin "Gweanchana" sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum manis.

Degh

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat senyum manis dari namja manis yang sedang di peluk oleh ryeowook . 'aish.. ada apa ini' ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"kyu, kyuhyun, CHO KYUHYUN!" ryeowook berteriak saat kyuhyun tidak mengubrisnya. "yakk! Hyung kenapa kau berteriak?" ucap kyuhyun kesal karna ryeowook berteriak cukup kuat. "kau tidak mendengarkan aku bicara pabo" jawab ryeowook.

"memangnya kau bilang apa?" ucap kyuhyun polos. "ish... mulai saat ini sungmin hyung akan tinggal disini" kata ryeowook. "eoh? Ne."

1

2

3

"Mwo? Dia akan tinggal disini? bersamaku? Orang ini?" ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang yang syok. "hey.. evil, panggil dia hyung. Sungmin hyung krna dia lebih tua dari mu." Ucap ryeowook pada kyuhyun yang masih terkejut. "kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dan dia berhasil mendapakan 'hadiah' dari ryeowook sebuah jitakan yang mendarat manis di kepalanya.

Pletak

"yesung hyung tidak akan mengijinkan. Sudah lah, aku mau berangkat ke kampus. Aku pergi dulu hyung, cepat sembuh kyunnie. Ppaii" ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin berdua diruanga tengah.

**Y & R**

#Kim's Corp

Saat ini, jongwoon sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Tok tok tok

'masuk' setelah yesung mengatakan kalimat itu, seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang minim masuk keruangan yesung.

"Permisi sajangnim. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap yeoja itu pada yesung. "Nuguya?" tanya yesung. "tuan muda lee donghae." Jawab yeoja itu. "suruh saja dia masuk." Belum yeoja itu keluar dari ruangan yesung, seorang namja tampan masuk begitu saja ke ruangan yesung.

"Hyung! Chukkae atas pernikahanmu." Langsung saja donghae-namja tampan tadi- memeluk jongwoon yang sudah dianggap oleh donghae sebagai hyungnya sendiri. "aish... donghae kau membuatku susah bernafas" donghae langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada yesung.

"yoori-ssi, kau boleh keluar." Kata yesung pada yeoja yang dipanggilnya yoori olehnya. "dia pergi kerja atau ke club malam?" ucap donghae yang masih dapa didengar oleh yoori. Yoori segera keluar dari ruangan yesung.

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya yesung sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti karena kedatangan donghae. "aku kemari karena aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu hyung." Yesung hanya diam tidak berniat membalas perkataan donghae.

"hyung, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan istrimu padaku?" tanya donghae pada yesung. Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan donghae. "aish.. sudahlah, aku kembali saja." Donghae berjalan keluar menuju pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. "anak itu tidak pernah berubah."

**Y & R **

**Author Pov **

Donghae berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat toko toko yang ia lewati. Sangking terlalu asik melihat lihat, donghae tidak melihat 2 orang namja yang sedang berjalan.

Bruk

Dan Tabrakakan pun tak bisa dihindari. "Mian agasshi, gweanchan?" tanya donghae pada seorang yang ditabraknya. "ne, gweanchana." Balas orang itu. "hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" anya salah seorang lagi. 'seperinya aku pernah melihatnya' ucap donghae membatin

"Wookie/Hyung?"

**Y & R **

**Author **

Saat ini ryeowook, donghae dan hyukjae- sahabat ryeowook- berada di sebuah cafe. Mereka sik dengan obrolan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" tanya ryeowook pada donghae. "aku baik. Bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjussi kim?" tanya donghae dan membuat ryeowook menunduk sedih. "hey...ada apa?" tanya donghae saat melihat ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah, gweanchana hyung. Eemmm... eomma dan app sudah tidak dibumi ini lagi." Jawab ryeowook lirih. "MWO?ah wookie mianhae, hyung benar-benar tidak tau." ujar donghae sedih. Donghae selama ini memang tidak tau kalau kedua orang tua ryeowook sudah meninggal. "gweanchana hyung." Jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyummanis.

"hyung, kenalkan ini hyukjae, sahabtku. Dan hyung, kenalkan dia donghae hyung." Ryeowook memperkenalkan hyukjae kepada donghae. "annyeong" sapa hyukjae sambil menampakkan Gummy smilenya.

Deg

'aish.. kenapa dengan janungku?' batin donghae. "a..annyeong" balas donghae gugup, seketika seringainya muncul. "kenapa kau gugup hyung? Kau menyukai hyukjae hyung ya?" goda ryeowook. "a..aniya" ucap donghae bertambah gugup.

"kau jangan bohong hyung" ryeowook masih saja menggoda donghae. "sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" donghae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "sekarang aku tinggal dengan 'suamiku'" jawab ryeowook membuat kedua orang yang ada didekanya erkejut. "Mwo? Suami?" ucap donghae dan hyukjae serempak.

"kau sudah menikah?" tanya hyukjae. "kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hyung?" kini donghae yang bertanya. "ah, mainhae hyung aku lupa." Jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tiba-tiba ponsel donghae bergetar.

Drrttt

Donghae membuka pesan tersebut.

_From : yesung hyung _

'_kau dimana? Segera datang ke kona bean' _

"mwo? Tadi dia mengusirku secara tidak langsung. Sekarang, dia seenanya menyuruhku. Aish.. dasar aneh." Donghae memasuki ponselnya ke dalam jasnya. "wae hyung?" tanya ryeowook. "wookie, hyung duluan ne, hyung ada sedikit urusan." Ucap donghae. "ah ne. hati hati hyung." Donghae berlalu meninggalkan 2 namja tersebut. "dia tampan juga." Ucap hyukjae.

"wae, kau menyukainya?" goda ryeowook. "aish.. sudahlah. Kau bilang ingin menemui seseorang." Hyukjae mencoba mengingat tujuan awal mereka. "ah ya. Aku lupa hyung. Kajja." Ryeowook dan hyukjae berlalu meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

**Y & R **

**Author Pov**

**#**Kyuhyun's Apartement.

Kyuhyun sedang asik memainkan game di PSP kesayangannya. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau tidak punya bahan makan?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun. "tidak" jawab kyuhyunj melanjutkan kegiaannya – bermain game-. "tapi aku lapar." Ucap sungmin sambil memgang perutnya.

"Aish.. jangan kemana-mana, aku akan ke supermarket." Ujar kyuhyun sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ini sungguh keajaiban, biasanya kyuhyun tidak akan memperdulikan orang lain kecuali ryeowook. kini, ia mau keluar saat kondisi yang kurang sehat karena seorang namja imut?.

**Y & R **

Kini sungmin sendiri diapartemen kyuhyun. Ia melihat lihat apartement tersebut. 'cukup besar untuk ditinggalli seorang diri. Mungkin sekarang 2 orang' ucap sungmin membatin. Sungmin memegang sebuah frame photo. Disana terdapat foto seorang namja kecil bersama 2 orang paruh baya. 'waku kecil dia sangat lucu. tapi, dimana kedua orang tuanya?' sungmin bertanya dalam hati. Ia kembali meleakkan foto tersebut ketempanya saat terdengar suara bel apartement kyuhyun.

Clek

Sungmin membuka pintu apartement tersebut dan nampaklah 2 orang namja manis. "annyeong hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum sambil memberikan salam kepada sungmin. "annyeong wookie. Masuklah" sungmin mempersilahkan wookie dan sahabatnya -hyukjae masuk.

"Kyuhyun eodiseo?" tanya ryeowook saat tidak melihat kyuhyun. "ah dia baru saja keluar" jawab sungmin. "Hyung kenalkan. Ini hyukjae sahabatku." Ucap ryeowook sambil memperkenalkan hyukjae.

"Annyeong hyung. Lee hyukjae imnida" hyukjaememperkenalkan pada sungmin. "annyeong lee sungmin imnida." Balas sungmin. Mereka bertiga asik dengan candaan yang dibuat oleh hyukjae. Sampai sampai mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa pemilik apartement sudah kembali. "Hyung?", " kau dari mana?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat sudah kembali.

"Aku dari supermarket." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kantong belanjanya. "Oh ada hyukjae hyung juga?" kyuhyun baru sadar jika tidak hanya dia, ryeowook dan sungmin saja tetapi ada orang lain juga. "ne" ucap hyukjae cuek.

"sejak kapan kau suka berbelanja kyu?" tanya ryeowook. "saat orang itu tinggal bersamaku" tunjuk kyuhyun pada sungmin.

Pletak

"panggil dia hyung . dia 3 tahun diatasmu"ucap ryeowook sambil memukul kepala kyuhyun. "appo~" keluh kyuhyun. "sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu hyung. Ppai" ryeowook dan hyukjae berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki. "kau tidak makan malam disini hyung?" tanya kyuhyun. "aniya. Aku akan makan malam bersama suamiku" ryeowook keluar dari apartement kyuhyun dan kembali ke rumahnya.

**Y & R **

**Author Pov **

Ryeowook sudah menunggu yesung di meja makan yang sudah diisikan makan malam yang ryeowook masak sendiri.

Pip

Suara pintu terbuka menandai bahwa seseorang sedang masuk kedalam aprtement iru dan nampaklah sosok yang sudah ditunggu ryeowook. "aku sudah makan malam" belum ryeowook mengeluarkan satu kata, yesung sudah mengatakannya terlebih dulu. Dan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ryeowook yang menatapnya sedih.

'bisakah kau hargai aku sekali saja hyung?' ucap ryeowook lirih. Kini, ryeowook duduk dimeja makan itu sendiri. diletakan kepalanya ditumpuan lengannya. 'hiks..hiks..' tak lama terdengarlah suara isakan dari namja mungil itu. entah karena lelah menangis atau lelah karena kegiatannya, ryeowook tertidur di meja makan masih dengan posisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Hah~ selesai juga chapter 2 :D . terimakasih yang udah membaca dan memberikan reviewnya ^^. Dan sekarang saya juga membutuhkan review kalian :D . jangan lupa ya ^^ **

**Terimakasih ^^V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YeWook **

**Slight : KyuMin and HaeHyuk **

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo (s) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov **

Cuaca sangat cerah di kota seoul. semua makhluk tuhan melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Tampak di sebuah ruangan yg di dominasi warna putih, terlihat seorang namja manis yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Tak berselang lama, namja tersebut bangun dari tidurnya akibat cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui ventilasi jendela yang mengenai matanya.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan menggunaka punggung tangannya.

'Sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing lagi.' Inernya saat ia melihat barang-barang yang ada didalam ruangan itu tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar? Bukankah tadi malam aku tertidur di meja makan?" inernya. Ryeowook masih memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami. 'Bukankah tadi malam aku menangis hingga ia tertidur di meja makan? Apakah yesung-hyung yang membawaku kekamar? Ah kurasa tidak mungkin'. Ryeowook terus memikirkan kejadian ini hingga suara getaran ponsel yang ada dinakas meja samping ranjangnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

'_HyukJae Hyung~' _Nama itulah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tidak ingin membuat sipenelpon menunggu, ryeowook segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'yeoboseo'

'...'

'Wae hyung?'

'...'

'Ne, gweanchana hyung'

'...'

Pip~

**Ryeowook POV **

Hah... Hyukjae hyung hari ini tidak masuk kuliah karna ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Jadi, hari ini aku akan pergi kuliah sendiri lagi. Tak apa aku juga sudah terbiasa. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamarku? Apa saat tidur sambil jalan? Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Ah~ dari pada aku pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap membuat sarapan buat Jongwoon hyung walaupun dia tidak pernah memakannya.

**YeWook**

**Author Pov **

Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya. Kini ia sudah berpakian rapi untuk pergi ketempat ia berkuliah saat ini. ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan membuat sarapn untuknya dan juga suaminya. Walaupun suaminya tidak pernah memakan masakannya, tapi ryeowook tidak pernah menyerah.

"Cah, Selesai" ucap ryeowook gembira sambil meletakan nasi goreng yang ia buat di meja makan.

"Sekarang, tinggal menunggu jongwoon hyung." Senyum cerahnya tidak pernah pudar hingga sosok yang ia tunggu menuruni tangga. Tapi, sosok itu berlalu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadanya dan membuat namja manis ini menahan liquid bening yang siap meluncur jika ia mengedipkan matanya.

'sekarang kau mengacuhkanku hyung.' Ryeowook tersenyum miris mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa bodoh sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini yang sangat jelas sekali orang yang ia cintai tidak mencintainya. Kini namja manis itu sarapan sendiri yang di temani dengan kesunyian.

_**Sementara itu... **_

'Aish... dasar Jongwoon pabbo. Seharusnya kau menyapanya bukan mengacuhkannya. Aish.. dasar pabo.' Ya jongwoon, namja yang mengacuhkan namja manis tadi mengajak rambut yg sudah ia rapikan menjadi berantakan karena kelakuan bodohnya. 'Kau harus bisa melupakannya dan mencoba untuk mencintai istrimu.' Jongwoon masih saja berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. 'Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. dia sudah meninggal.' Jongwoon kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya terparkir. Dan ia mulai meyalakan mesin mobil dan berlalu dari halaman rumahnya.

**YeWook **

_**#Kyu's Apartement **_

Di salah satu apartement yang dihuni oleh 2 orang namja, yang satu tampan dan yang satunya lagi Manis. Mereka memakan sarapan masing-masing dengan ditemani kesunyian.

"Ekhem... Mulai hari ini, kau akan satu universitas denganku dan wookie." Ucap kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari sungmin. Dan kembali kesunyian melanda merek berdua.

Sebelumnya, kyuhyun pernah mengatakan pada sungmin jika ia akan berkuliah tapi belum ditentukannya. Sekarang, kyuhyun sudah menentukan diaman sungmin akan berkuliah. Yaitu ia di universitas yang sama dengannya dan ryeowook.

Ting Tong~

Terdengar suara bel apartement kyuhyun menandakan ada tamu. Saat kyuhyun ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat ingin melihat siapa orang yang sudah bertamu sepagi ini, ditunda akibat oleh suara sungmin.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya" ucap sungmin. Dan dia berdiri dari kursinya dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu apartement. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Tumben sekali kalian berdua sudah rapi. Ingin kemana kalian berdua eoh?" Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut.

"Wookie Hyung. Tumben kau datang ke apartemenku sepagi ini?" tanya kyuhyun. Ternyata yang mengganggu acara sarapan KyuMin, adalah Ryeowook. "Yaaakk! Jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap ryeowook sedikit berteriak akibat orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?" ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Astaga" ryeowook menghela napas kesal. sedangkan sungmin, menahan tawanya setiap ia menyaksikan ryeowook dan kyuhyun bertengkar. "oh aku ingat" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sedangkan ryeowook memutar mata nya malas. "hari ini aku akan kembali kuliah." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memasukkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. "Apa kau sudah baikan?" ujar ryeowook sambil duduk di depan kyuhyun dan di susul oleh sungmin yang juga duduk di sebelah ryeowook.

"Kalau aku belum baikan, kenapa aku sudah kembali kuliah eoh?" tanya kyuhyun pada ryeowook, sedangkan ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis. "Dan, sungmin hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya ryeowook saat ia sadar jika sungmin juga sudah rapi. "Dia akan satu universitas dengan kita hyung" bukannya sungmin yang menjawab, melainkan Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?" ucap ryeowook pada sungmin. Dan sungmin hanya menggangguk kan kepalanya.

"Semoga kita satu kelas hyung" ucap ryeowook sambil memeluk sungmin dan itu membuat sungmin terkejut.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berpelukan?" ucap kyuhyun ketus. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin dan menatap kyuhyun curiga. "Wae? Apa kau cemburu kalau aku memeluk sungmin eoh?" goda ryeowook pada kyuhyun.

"Aish.. suda lah."ucap kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari kursi dan berlalu begitu saja sambil mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. "Yaakk! Kyunnie, kau mau kemana?" teriak Ryeowook saat kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. "Hyung, jika kau masih duduk juga maka kita akan terlambat." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan orang yang meneriakinya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sudah lah wookie. Ayo,sebelum kita terlambat." Ucap sungmin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan mungil ryeowook yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya lucu menyusul kyuhyun yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu.

**YeWook **

**Author POV **

Disebuah pemakaman, terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas rapi duduk didepan salah satu makam.

"Hay Hyunji-ah, bagaimana kabar mu?" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum menatap gundukan tanah yang ada didepannya. "Kau disana pasti bahagia karena kau bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu" lanjut namja tersebut. "tapi... aku tidak." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Eomma menjodohkanku dengan seorang namja yang katanya anak dari sahabatnya. Dia sama sepertimu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Dan selama ini dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia sangat mirip dengan mu." Namja tersebut menjeda kalimatnya dan menghempaskan nafas beratnya. Kembali namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "andai waktu bisa di putar, andai waktu itu aku tidak egois kau pasti tidak akan meninggalkan ku."

**FlashBack**

Disebuah taman yang cukup Indah, terlihat 2 sosok makhluk yang berbeda jenis sedang duduk di bangku taman ditemani semilir angin yang sangat sejuk. Sudah lebih satu jam mereka berdua hanya saling diam dan tidak ada yg mau membuka suara.

5 menit

7 menit

10 menit

Masih tetap diam. jengah dengan suasana seperti ini namja tersebut membuka suara. "Apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya namja tersebut dingin. "Hah~ aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku sudah putuskan akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahku." Ucap yeoja tersebut.

"Jadi, kau memilih kata orang itu dan meninggalkan ku?" namja tersebut sudah tersulut emosi sejak yeoja tersebut mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "kau tau sendirikan jongwoon cita-citaku adalah bisa melanjutkan kuliah ku di negeri orang?" kata yeoja tersebut kepada namja yang ia panggil dengan nama Jongwoon.

"Baik lah jika itu mau mu." Jongwoon berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan yeoja tersebut sendiri yang masih duduk dibangku taman. "Mianhae Jongwoon-ah" ucapa lirih sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menyembunyikan air mata yang deras mengalir di pipinya.

**YeWook **

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Hyunji menunggu bus dihalte dekat dengan apartementnya. Tapi kali ini ia menunggu kedatangan bus dengan sendiri, bukan bersama orang yang selalu bersamanya. Ia duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Ia masih ingat betul betapa jongwoon sangat marah padanya saat ia mengatakan 'akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri.' Ia tersenyum miris. 'Mianhae jongwoon-ah, aku tak ingin kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan membuatmu semakin bersedih' inernya. Tak lama, bus yang ia tunggu telah tiba dan langsung saja yeoja tersebut masuk ke dalam bus itu.

Skip Time

Akhirnya yeoja itu sampai di halte pemberhentiannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kuliahnya saat ini sebelum iya 'meninggalkanya' . saat ia tiba di kelasnya, orang yang pertama ia jumpa adalah jongwoon. Tapi, mereka berdua tak saling sapa mereka seperti tak saling kenal. Hyunji duduk di belakang jongwoon ia terus menatap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum miris. Saat ia akan membuka buku, tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidugnya dan membuat ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi buat membersihkan noda darah tersebut.

_**#Kamar mandi **_

Hyunji masih membersihkan noda darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sambil terus mengatakan "Aku Mohon jangan sekarang" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan botol obat dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Tuhan aku mohon jangan sekarang." Lanjutnya setelah menelan banyak pil. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, jongwoon sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ikut aku!" tanpa tunggu dri jawaban hyunji, jongwoon langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan hyunji dan membawanya ke taman belakang universitas.

**#Taman **

"Apa kau akan tetap pergi?" tanya jongwoon to the point. "Ya" hyunji hanya menjawabnya singkat.

Jongwoon tersenyum miris dan melanghkan kakinya meninggalkan taman, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat hyunji berucap. "Aku akan berangkat besok." Ucap hyunji dan jongwoon kembali mlanjutkan langkahnya. Hyunji menatap punggung namja yang dicintainya. "Maafkan aku Jongwoon" ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kelasnya dan jongwoon.

Sejak sebulan yang lalu pertemuannya dengan hyunji, jongwoon tak pernah melihat yeoja itu lagi. Mungkin ia beranggapan jika hyunji benar-benar pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tapi itu salah besar! Sampai saat itu tiba.

Saat jongwoon berjalan melewati lorong kampusnya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar salah satu mahasiswa menyebut nama hyunji.

"apa kalian tau? aku merasa kasihan melihat Hyunji"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Jadi kalian tidak tau kabar tentang Hyunji? Kenapa ia tidak masuk selama sebulan?"

"Aniya!" 

"Aisshh... dasar Pabbo, dia sudah dirawat dirumah sakit selama sebulan ini. karena dia mengidap penyakit Leukimia stadium akhir"

Deg

"Jinja?"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"kalau tidak salah ia Kritis"

Langsung saja jongwoon menghampiri 3 yeoja tersebut dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Katakan dimana hyunji dirawat!" teriaknya dan berhasil membuat 3 yeoja tersebut dan mahasiswa lainnya terkejut. "D-dia di rawat di rumah sakit 'Seoul Hospital'" ucap yeoja tersebut dengan nada ketakutan saat melihat wajah jongwoon yang menurut orang melihatnya menyeramkan.

Setelah dapat info tersebut, jongwoon langsung berlari menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya di parkir dan dengan kecepatan maximal, ia melajukan mobilnya membelah jalan kota seoul yang masih padat oleh para pengendara. Ia tidak peduli dengan kata kasar orang-orang yang meneriaki nya karena membawa mobil seperti orang gila. yang ada di pikirannya saat ini Hyunji.

_**#Seoul Hospital**_

Jongwoon langsung berlari memasuki bangunan besar tersebut dan bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana ruang Hyunji di rawat. Setelah mendapatkannya, jongwoon langsung berlari memasuki lift dan menekan angka 5. Setelah sampai di lantai 5, jongwoon segera berlari mencari kamar bernomor 238. Dari kejauhan, jongwoon melihat beberapa orang menangis di depan sebuah kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya jongwoon langsung.

"Dimana Hyunji?" kembali jongwoon bertanya saat pertanyaannya tadi tidak mendapat jawaban. "Jongwoon-ah, hyunji sekarang berada di dalam, usainim sedang memeriksanya" ucap yeoja paruh baya kepada jongwoon. "Bagaimana keadaannya ahjumma?" tanya jongwoon. "Tadi, hyunji sempat berhenti bernafas dan segera ahjumma memanggil usainim untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Berdoa lah semoga ia baik-baik saja" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu lagi. Tampak dari matanya, jongwoon sedang menahan liquid bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari matanya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya pintu dimana hyunji dirawat terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja paruh baya yang memakia jas putih keluar, langsung saja jongwoon dan ahjumma yang dipastikan pemilik panti tempat hyunji dirawat menghampiri usainim tersebut.

"Bagaimana usainim?" tanya ahjumma tersebut. "Maaf. Sepertinya tuhan lebih sayang kepada hyunji. Dan ia memanggilnya lebih dulu." ucap usainim tersebut dan berhasil membuat jongwoon dan yang lain berhenti bernafas. "Hyunji-ssi sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi, saya minta maaf. Permisi" setelah usainim mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat jongwoon berhenti bernafas, langsung saja jongwoon memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ia sungguh tidak percaya, bahwa seseorang yang terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur tersebut adalah Hyunji orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Hyunji-ah, kau tidak bercanda kan? Ini bukan kau kan?" jongwoon meracau tak jelas saat dibukanya kain putih yang menutup wajah cantik seorang yeoja walaupun sudah sangat pucat. "kau bilang kau akan pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu, kenapa sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit?" jongwoon terus saja meracau tak jelas di depan jasad hyunji. Kini, ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Hari pemakaman pun tiba. Semuanya datang untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir buat sahabat dan teman yang mereka cintai. Jongwoon saat ini terlihat sangat kacau. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, kim ahjumma yang selaku orang tua angkat hyunji menceritakan semuanya. Dari pertama hyunji mengidap penyakit tersebut sampai ia harus berbohong pada jongwoon yang kata akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di negeri orang agar jongwoon membencinya dan melupakannya . ia tak mau jongwoon mengetahui penyakitnya dan membuatnya nya sedih.

**Flashback end **

"Kau bilang tidak ingin buat aku sedih dan ingin membuat aku membenci dan melupakanmu? Itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh Hyunji-ah" yesung tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya ia membiarkannya jatuh mengenai pipinya.

**YeWook **

Hari menjelang sore, sudah cukup lama jongwoon berada di tempat ini dan ia memutuskan kembali. Mungkin maksudnya bukan ke rumahnya melainkan ke tempat lain. "Aku pulang Hyunji-ah. Jika kau ingin aku membencimu aku tidak bisa, tapi jika melupaimu, akan aku coba." Jongwoon pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tak jauh dari jongwoon memakirkan mobilnya, sosok yeoja yang disinari cahaya putih tengah tersenyum tulus.

"kau pasti bisa melupakanku jongwoon dan mencintai Ryeowook seperti kau mencintaiku. Saranghae~" dalam sekejap, cahaya tersebut menghilang.

SKIP TIME

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tampak seorang namja mungil menunggu seseorang yang belum juga pulang. tadi ia mencoba menelepon ke perusahaan suaminya dan sekretrisnya mengatakan kalau Presdir mereka tidak datang ke kantor hari ini. itu berarti, jongwoon memang tidak datang ke perusahaan hari ini. ryeowook menunggu dengan cemas di ruang tengah. Kecemasan ryeowook tak berlangsung lama, saat mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi, langsung saja ryeowook berjalan menuju menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu...

"Hyung-"

Ryeowook terkejut saat melihat menampilan 'suaminya' yang sangat kacau. Bau alkohol menyerbak saat jongwoon mengatakan sesuatu tapi ryeowook tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"astaga apa yang terjadi hyung?"

Ryeowook membawa jongwoon ke kamarnya dengan susah payah. Saat sudah tiba, ryeowook langsung membaringkan tubuh yesung di ranjangnya. Ia membuka sepatu, dan jas yang di kenakan oleh jongwoon. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya, ryeowook mematung saat mendengar racauan jongwoon yang berhasil membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk.

"Hyunji-ah kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Jongwoon terus saja meracau tentang hyunji dan membuat ryeowooksegera berlari keluar kamar tersebut menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat. Sesampainya di dapur, tangis ryeowook pun pecah.

"Hiks... Hiks.. ternyata kau memang tak mencintaku hyung."

Sementara itu...

"kau ingin aku melupakanmu? baiklah aku akan melupakanmu dan belajar mencintai 'Istriku' Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook kembali membawa sebaskom air hangat untuk membasuh wajah jongwoon. Ryeowook menikmati wajah tampan sang 'suami'. Ia hanya bisa melihatnya saat jongwoon terlelap. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, dan ia hendak berdiri dan berjalan pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon. jangan tinggalkan ku." Ucap jongwoon setengah sadar. "tapi aku bukan Hyunji." ucap ryeowook lirih. Ia menjadi teringat ucapan jongwoon beberapa menit.

Grep

Dalam satu tarikan saja, jongwoon berhasil membuat ryeowook berada di atasnya. Dan membuat ryeowook terkejut -Sangat.

"H-hyung" ucap ryeowook gugup. Hey bukankah ini yang kau inginkan kimryeowook?.

"Kumohon, tetap lah seperti ini wookie."

Degh

Ryeowook hanya diam. ia sangat suka moment seperti ini. ia terus saja memandang wajah tampan jongwoon hingga terlelap dalam pelukan jongwoon.

"aku akan belajar mencintaimu chagiya" .

Chup.

Jongwoon mencium puncak kepala ryeowook dan menyusul ryeowook ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Taraaaa! Saya muncul dengan membawa chapter 3 ^^. Ada yang menunggu ff ini? *gk ada -_- . udah berapa lama ya saya gk publish ff nie? Ah entah :v . ohya, seperti biasa. Sesudah baca nie ff tinggalkan jejak oke ;) . dan terimakasih udah memberiikan reviewnya ^^. **


End file.
